War,Rage,and resistance
by Mads-hatter-15
Summary: They had heard about World War Two. But humans are smarter now...Aren't they?
1. 2016: Magnus

**Hi guys! For new readers of mine, welcome, and I'm happy you're giving my writing a chance.**

**Old readers: I promise that this will not be like Why Alarm Clocks Were Invented. I will actually be deleting that tonight. My only excuse for that one is that it was my first story so I hadn't quite figured out my own style and personal writing process. But now, I have*insert epic backhandspring-backtuck of happiness* and I have this story actually planned out (Yes I do actually write plotlines…) so it should flow pretty smooth.**

**Anyone on here who is just starting out as a writer and trying to figure out their style, process, ect, don't hesitate to PM me or drop me an ask on Tumblr at Thebeautifulinsanityofmadshatter if you have questions. I will always reply and welcome questions of any sort, even if it's just a question about my story or how I'm doing. **

**Many thanks to my beta Temptingareadaholic. Shes awesome and held my hand throughout the entire process of me figuring my writing out. Read her stuff if you can! it's amazing. Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on my little experiment. Sorry for the long AN!**

**-xoxo mads P.S:I'm sorry for those who read the first posting of this...I forgot that I had put pieces of next chapter at the bottom on accident. But its all fixed now:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI. If I did, the series would have been Maleccectric**

_2026:_

_ Eerily quiet, two figures are crouched outside a manor house. Both are illuminated by the soft brightness of street lamps. One is pale skinned with beautifully contrasting bright blue eyes and black hair. The other is caramel skinned with eyes made up of different shades of green swirled together and chin length black hair. For a moment, their lips connect in an innocent kiss. Determination seems to radiate off of them as they head toward the manor house door. Wish them luck, dear readers. They're going to need it._

2016:

Magnus POV:

**June:**

A tall, caramel skinned, olive-green-eyed, black haired 19 year old man lies in a hospital bed. Surrounded by the white sheets, with the June sunlight shining through the hospital windows, he vaguely resembles an injured and tanned angel. His sister is next to him. The pair is almost identical. "God Mags," she says, playing with his right hand, which is the one without the slightly heavy IV needle in it, "Don't do that ever again. Scared me half to death."

"Is he at least gone?" There is no emotion in Magnus' voice when he speaks of his father. Why should there be? The man had just tried to drown him, after all.

The girl, who is named Elizabeth, chooses to ignore the question, "The police asked if you would be my guardian now."

"I know," comes the quiet response.

"Will you?"

**July: **

In July, Magnus is granted guardianship of Elizabeth. Bone deep weariness reigns over both of them when they get back to the flat. "Finally," the young girl says.

"You okay?" her new guardian asks.

"Just want to sleep," she mumbles into her pillow, falling into a deep sleep quickly. After pulling the covers up to her chin, Magnus falls into a deep rest as well.

**August****: **

They travel to America late in the August heat. Along the way they meet a girl named Camille. She has blond hair and green eyes, and is about four inches taller than Elizabeth's 5'4. Conversation flows easy between them, and soon they start talking about why they're going to New York. Officially, the visit is for Magnus' friend, Tessa's birthday, so they tell her that. Green eyes sparkle as she confesses that she's returning home.

However, later, in a rare moment of being alone with Tessa and Camille (the pair were apparently already friends), Magnus admits that is not the only reason he came to America. The police have found Magnus' Dad. Both women are quick to convince him to move to New York. For safety's sake, the two girls explain. Unsure what else to do, Magnus agrees and they look at flats, leaving Elizabeth with Camille and not breathing a word to the 13-year-old female version of Magnus.

**September:**

"Elizabeth," Magnus said seriously, when she walked in from school, one September day after she gets home from school, "We need to have a talk."

"Oh hell. Don't tell me this is a sex talk. Cause if it is, I have to tell you that school already beat you to the punch."

"No, it's not. Remember when we went to New York last month and Tessa and I left you with Camille for a while?"

"Yeah?"

"The lease on the flat is almost up, " He trailed off for a second, leaving his sister a little confused before seemingly gathering his thoughts and continuing, "So we went to look at some in New York."

"What are you saying?"

"Are you open to at least talking about moving to New York?"

**October:**

When they stepped off the plane Camille was there, waiting for them. She swept her best guy friend into a hug. "It's okay," she whispered, keeping her voice low so that Elizabeth couldn't hear them, because she knew keeping a strong façade in front of his young ward was important to him, "You made the right decision. She's safe here."

"Thank you, Cam," he whispered, already feeling a little better just from being in her presence. Elizabeth was looking at them curiously, probably wondering what they were talking about.

"Now why don't you come with me to get your baggage while Magnus goes to make sure everything you guys shipped got here, all right?" The blonde said, releasing the dark haired guy she had been hugging and turning to the younger girl, placing an arm around her shoulders and leading her toward the baggage claim, "How are you holding up?" Magnus could have kissed Camille in that moment. A head of brown hair bobbing as a girl threw herself at him may have distracted him though.

"Hey," he said, pulling Tessa in and burying his head in her shoulder, inhaling her calming scent, and feeling the slight chill of October still on her.

"Hey Mags," she said.

"Missed your face Tes," he teased his slightly shorter friend. Gray eyes blinked up at him, some of her brown hair having escaped her bun and framing her face from his light nuzzling.

"Missed yours more," Tessa {which was short for Theresa, but only those with death wishes called her that} - teased right back.

**November:**

By November, they'd fallen into a routine. Elizabeth made friends and enjoyed school. Magnus got a job as a store manager, applied-and got in-to NYU, where he met a cute boy named Alec. Camille and Tessa introduced him to their friends, and he introduced him to his friends from work and school, namely Alec and his small group of friends. People began to joke that they were "the blob' because the foursome were rarely seen without at least one of the group after school and/or work (Camille is three years older than Magnus, Alec and Tessa, who are 19, so she was interning at a therapist office while she went to school for her master's degree).

**December:**

Their first Christmas just the two of them, they cried half the day, just holding each other. Camille and Tessa show up unannounced at around noon, friends in tow.

None of them acknowledge the tear tracts running down the siblings faces as they drag them out the door to show them New York at Christmas time, ohhing and ahhing at the snow and trees.

It's the first and the last time they allow themselves to cry about being alone in the world.

**January:**

For their first New Years alone, they hosted a party, purposefully so that they didn't think about the fact that they didn't have any family members to celebrate with. But they had begun to think about the pain less. It had faded to almost matter-of-fact for them. They had each other, that's all that mattered.


	2. Please forgive me

Okay the new chapter has been written.. I swear! I'm just waiting to get it back from temptingareadaholic...Send her lots of love you guys, if you can!

Might make her go faster*hint,hint little darlin'*

Also, just so that y'all know I'm doing NANOWRIMO this year. It's my first year so I'm really nervous. Please send me love too..I really need it to get through this...

Please also understand if I take almost 20 days to update...I'm writing this too I promise I just am also trying to keep up with that.

Unless you guys want to see my Original work instead of this until December...?

Vote in reviews please! I'd like to know if you want to see it, cuz I can happily supply it if you do.

Another question too, I've noticed I'm not getting any reviews anymore. Is there a particular reason? Because I love and appreciate every one I get, plus they fuel my writing idea's to I promise.

I love you all- an exhausted Mads who really wishes she could get more than one review in response to her question:)


End file.
